This is a revised K23 application, the purpose of which is to prepare the candidate for an independent career in the genetic epidemiology of personality and anxiety and depressive disorders. The overall focus of the research project is to determine how personality traits and anxiety and depressive disorders relate. There is currently little empirical data regarding such relationships in the general population, especially with a longitudinal perspective, multiple methods of assessment, and genetic informativeness. The proposed study provides a unique opportunity to investigate these issues, using data from the Baltimore Epidemiologic Catchment (ECA) Study, The Virginia Twin Study (VTS), and The Virginia Twin-Family Study of Adolescent Behavioral Development (v-rSABD). The specific aims of this proposal are: 1) To determine longitudinal relationships between normal personality traits and anxiety and depressive disorders, using data from the Baltimore ECA, V'I'S, and VTSABD cohorts; 2) To determine longitudinal relationships between personality disorder traits and anxiety and depressive disorders in adults, using data from the Baltimore ECA cohort; 3) To determine associations between personality traits and treatment seeking, using data from the Baltimore ECA cohort; and 4) To determine to what extent associations between neuroticism and extraversion and anxiety and depressive disorders reflect common genetic or environmental determinants, using data from the V'I'S and VTSABD cohorts. The products will include an enhanced understanding of the influence of personality traits on risk for and persistence of anxiety and depressive disorders, new information on the risk of development of personality disorder traits in adulthood as a complication of anxiety and depressive disorders, new knowledge regarding the influence of personality traits on treatment seeking, and a more detailed understanding of etiologic relationships between normal personality traits and anxiety and depressive disorders. The results will have implications for prevention and other public health efforts. The Principal Investigator's research career development will be enhanced substantially through protected time for mentored analyses of longitudinal and twin data, and for relevant coursework. He will be guided by exceptionally talented mentors, including Drs. Gerald Nestadt, Kenneth Kendler, William Eaton, Kung-Yee Liang, Paul Costa, Murray Stein, Patrick Sullivan, and Lindon Eaves.